rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Amity Colosseum
Amity Colosseum is the location of the Vytal Festival tournament. It is an enormous levitating arena that is capable of moving vast distances, making the journey to the host Kingdom every time the festival is held in one of the four Kingdoms. Following the creation of the Vital Festival and it's combat tournament, it was decided the tournament would need a grand stage. The colosseum is a technological marvel built from the resources and contributions of all four Kingdoms, designed to match the increase in skill for the competing Huntsmen, and as a symbol of harmony between the four Kingdoms. Description Amity Colosseum is an enormous airborne colosseum with an inverted cone shape. The base of the structure is a very large Dust crystal that tapers to a point. Located above the main Dust crystal are two rows of docking bays for Air Buses to offload passengers. Large archways lead passengers to the seating area. The seating area has an incredibly large capacity, able to accommodate the large crowds of spectators. The red seats closest to the arena itself are apparently reserved for contestants in the Vytal Festival and other VIPs. Above the seating area are huge holographic screens, which display the aura monitors for tournament matches, as well as videos of the matches in progress (including action replays). The tournament presenters (for the 40th Vytal Festival, Peter Port and Bartholomew Oobleck) sit in a small booth above the top level of the seating area. The audience are protected by an invisible forcefield which prevents projectiles and other objects from leaving the fighting area. When hit, the forcefield pulses a light blue color and ripples around the impacts. It is capable of preventing flying contestants from being flung into the spectator stands, and is also able to absorb stray bullets. In addition, the forcefield also acts as a shield, protecting the stadium from external impacts, such as marauding Grimm attacking from the outside. Arena The tournament matches themselves take place in a large octagonal arena. The arena is capable of changing its environment into several different "biomes", including grasslands, forest, fire and ice, geyser fields, stormy mountains, desert, an ocean and beach with a wooden ship, and a few others. The arena also has artificial weather effects, such as thunderstorms and an artificial sun. In all matches, the central octagonal part remains the same regardless of the biome. During the team round, the arena is split evenly into two biomes, which are chosen randomly at the beginning of every fight for each half of the arena. During the doubles round, four biomes are chosen for each fight. In certain biomes, Dust crystals are also scattered around for combatants to use. In the singles round, no biomes are chosen, and only the center platform is in bounds. During nighttime matches, a ring of stage lights is present to allow light for the event. Biomes Trivia *Amity means "a friendly relationship", signifying that the arena represents the bond between all of the four Kingdoms. *During the World of Remnant episode in which it appears, the four kingdoms are assigned colors to represent them. These could possibly be used to deduce which parts were built by which kingdom: white - Atlas, blue - Mistral, orange - Vacuo, green - Vale. **These colors also appear on large banners above the stadium spectator stands.''RWBY'' Volume 3: Episode 1: "Round One" - Screenshot''RWBY'' Volume 3: Episode 2: "New Challengers..." - Screenshot **These colors also appear behind the contestants' images when the aura monitor display is seen.''RWBY'' Volume 3: Episode 1: "Round One" - Screenshot''RWBY'' Volume 3: Episode 2: "New Challengers..." - Screenshot *Many of the biomes were designed by production artist Erin Winn.Erin Winn's Tumblr References Category:Geographic Locations